The Wish
by Billa Neko
Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi seorang remaja lagi","Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa". Siapa sangka? Bahwa keinginan kedua insan tersebut akan terpenuhi?/OS ke 3/Mind to Review and Read?/


The Wish

Billa : Ho~ ho~ ho~ Billa balik lagi dengan fic baru! Ini fic rated M pertama sih… jadi… maklum aja ya kalau masih ada yang aneh dimata readers sekalian… ok! Billa bacain disclaimer dulu ya, ehem,

**Disclaimer : Billa tidak akan pernah memiliki Vocaloid, Vocaloid hanya dimilik oleh Yamaha Corporation~**

**Warning : typo(s) bertebaran, LEMON!(meski ga hot-hot amat) dll~**

Summary : "Aku ingin menjadi seorang remaja lagi","Aku ingin menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa". Siapa sangka? Bahwa keinginan kedua insan tersebut akan terpenuhi?

A/N : ya… begitulah, gomen kalau summarynya aneh -.-". Oh ya! Hampir lupa! Meskipun telat, Omedetou Otanjoubi RinLen Kagamine! And Happy New Year! Tadinya Billa pengen post ini pas tanggal 27 desember, eh… ga bisa. Akhirnya berubah pikiran dan mau ngepost ini pas malam tahun baru, eh ga bisa juga. Yah akhirnya post sekarang deh… Dan maaf bila ada typo yang bertebaran… Billa males ngeceknya…~

Ok! Happy reading minna!~

Rin : 22 Tahun

Len : 14 Tahun

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Huft, disini dingin banget!" ujar temanku, Aoki sambil mengosok-gosok tangannya dan mengarahkannya kemulut berkali-kali. Oh, pantas dia bergumam seperti itu sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, ya, meskipun baru beberapa hari memasuki musim dingin.

"Hei Rin! Aku duluan ya! Aku mau beli belanjaan buat makan malam nanti dirumah" ucapnya aku hanya mengangguk lalu dia pergi ditelan kerumunan orang banyak. Aku hanya menatap langit keabu-abuan itu, lalu melihat kearah dimana para remaja sedang main dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hah…" ucapku. Jujur saja, aku… belum siap menjadi seorang yang dewasa seperti ini, aku masih ingin kembali kemasa remaja yang sudah aku tinggalkan 2 tahun yang lalu. Ah! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, kenalkan, aku Rin. Lebih tepatnya Kagame Rin. Aku seorang mahasiswa disalah satu universitas di Tokyo.

Temanku tadi, bernama Aoki Lapis. Dia memilik ciri-ciri berambut panjang berkuncir dua, akan tetapi yang membuatku bingung hanya rambut yang ia kuncir saja yang panjang selebihnya pendek, dia memiliki rambut biru keunguan.

Cirri-ciriku sendiri, aku memiliki rambut pirang panjang hingga sepinggang. Karena poniku yang terlalu panjang, aku menjepitnya dengan 4 jepitan. Aku juga menguncir rambutku sebagian dengan pita berwarna putih besar. Dan pita itu adalah barang berhargaku.

Ta-tapi, itu bukan sesuatu dari pacarku! Karena aku sendiri tidak memilik pacar, bukannya tidak mau sih… hanya, menurutku belum ada lelaki yang tipenya pas untukku, dan… aku juga tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Kembali ketopik awal, dimana aku berpikir untuk kembali lagi kemasa remajaku. Tak tahu mengapa aku hanya ingin kembali kemasa remajaku itu. Menurutku, masa remaja adalah masa yang paling indah, dimana aku masih bisa ini dan itu tanpa memikirkan kuliah, pekerjaan, dan sebagainya.

"Huft, lama-lama dingin juga" ucapku. Aku bangkit dari kursi taman yang kududuki tadi bersama Aoki lalu berjalan pelan menuju kuil. Tak tahu mengapa aku ingin berdoa mengenai masalahku yang tadi berharap semoga doa itu terkabul.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kuil pelan-pelan. Karena jalan itu sedikit tertutup salju, dan aku juga takut kalau nanti aku malah terpeleset dan jatuh. Setelah melewati beberapa puluh anak tangga aku sampai dikuil tersebut. Kuil itu memang tidak terlalu ramai, tapi masih sering didatangi orang.

Aku memasukan uangku kedalam kotak yang tersedia disana dan menarik lonceng yang ada disebelah kananku, lalu menyatukan kedua tanganku dan bergumam, "Aku berharap, aku bisa kembali lagi kemasa remajaku". Setelah selesai berdoa aku mendengar suara dari samping kiriku mengatakan, "Aku berharap aku cepat dewasa!" ucapnya, lalu semuanya berubah.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

"Kau tahu kemana Tuan muda pergi?". Aku mendengar salah satu pelayanku menanyakan keberadaanku pada pelayan yang lain, aku dapat melihat pelayan yang ditanya itu menggeleng dan pergi meninggalkan pelayan yang tadi bertanya, atau bisa kusebut Nero, Akita Nero.

"Ya ampun, kemana lagi aku harus mencari Tuan muda…" ucapnya lalu pergi lagi berjalan. Sekarang aku sedang berada diluar mansion, jadi aku yakin 100% bahwa tak mungkin ada pelayan yang mencariku hingga keluar mansion.

Aku sendiri bosan berada didalam mansion terus, maka dari itu aku sengaja keluar diam-diam. Bila aku mengatakan pada Nero bahwa aku akan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dia pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku keluar karena diluar cukup dingin.

Ah! Iya! Aku hampir lupa, tidak enak bukan bila aku cerita dari tadi tapi kalian tidak tahu namaku? Perkenalkan, aku Len Kagamine. Anak dari penerus keluarga Kagamine yang sangat terhormat. Mereka sih mengatakan begitu… bukannya aku sombong atau apa tapi, begitulah kenyataanya.

Karena sekarang aku sudah berada diluar mansion, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ketaman sambil menikmati salju yang turun dengan lembut ini. Setelah sampai ditaman aku melihat banyak sekali anak seumuranku bermain dan mengobrol satu sama lain, aku tak tahu topik apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Kalau aku boleh mengakui, aku ingin sekali melewati masa remajaku ini dan langsung menuju tahap dewasa. Aku tidak menyukai masa remajaku karena beberapa alasan. Satu, karena aku belum cukup umur untuk menjalani Kagamine corporation. Dua, seharusnya disaat remaja seperti ini aku sudah memiliki pacar, bahkan tunangan! Tapi aku tidak. Dan yang terakhir, ketiga, aku harus mengikuti kegiatan ini dan itu yang sudah dirancang oleh orang tuaku.

Ah! Jujur! Aku tidak menyukai hal itu! Tidak menyukai sama sekali! Bila aku sudah ketahap dewasa, tidak ada lagi yang mengatur-mengatur diriku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau, termasuk seks.

Hehe, kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku bisa berkata begitu. Aku memang pernah membaca tentang 'itu' beberapa kali dan… meskipun aku masih 14 tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Ah, kenapa jadi melenceng. Oh ya, setelah sampai taman aku duduk disalah satu kursi lalu meminum kopi yang tadi aku beli dimesin pembelian minuman. Aku menengok kearah kanan lalu melihat seorang gadis… em, mungkin sekitar 21 tahun lebih sedang melamun sambil melihat kearah langit.

Dia pergi dari situ lalu menuju kearah kuil yang dekat dengan taman itu. Bicara soal kuil, aku juga ingin pergi kesana untuk berdoa tentang masalahku tadi. Tak lama setelah gadis itu pergi, aku juga ikut menyusul pergi kekuil itu.

Setelah sampai puncak dan melewati beberapa puluh anak tangga, aku berjalan ketempat berdoa. Aku mengeluarkan uang koinku dari kantong lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotak yang sudah disediakan lalu menarik tali lonceng yang ada disamping kiriku.

Aku merapatkan kedua tanganku lalu berkata, "Aku harap aku cepat dewasa!" ucapku, aku sempat mendengar gadis yang tadi berdoa juga sambil mengatakan, "Aku berharap, aku bisa kembali lagi kemasa remajaku". Setelah itu, aku merasa diriku berubah.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Hah?" ucap kedua insan itu bersama. Yang gadis menengok kearah kiri lalu melihat pria dewasa yang sedang menengok kearahnya. Sedangkan yang pria melihat gadis kecil disebelah kanannya yang sedang menengok kearahnya juga.

Keduanya sempat hening dalam beberapa detik, lalu terdengar suara, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" keduanya berteriak lalu menjauhkan diri.

"A-apa yang terjadi!?" ucap si lelaki itu sambil bergetar dan memandang wanita kecil yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan masih terkejut.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu!?" ucap gadis itu yang wajah dan ekspersinya yang tak jauh beda dari si pria. "O-ok, tenangkan diri masing-masing" ucap sang gadis dan pria yang didepannya hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas secara bersamaan dan berulang-ulang. Setelah mereka tenang, si pria itu berkata, "Maaf, tadi aku berteriak. Aku panik, jadi… begitu…" ucapnya.

Sang gadis juga hanya mengeleng, "A-aku juga minta maaf, karena menganggetkanmu. A-aku juga terkejut. La-lalu, seingatku… kau, tadi anak berumur 14 tahun bukan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Dan… kau juga tadi wanita berumur… em, 21 tahun bukan?" ucap si lelaki itu sambil menggaruk lehernya. Tiba-tiba cahaya kecil keluar dari kuil itu dan menghampiri mereka lalu,

"Enggg….. Ah!" katanya sambil merenggangkan badan. Setelahnya dia langsung menatap dua mahkluk berambut kuning yang berbeda kelamin sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan… em, tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha—" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Si mahkluk kecil itu bilang, "STOP!" lalu berkata, "Kau mau bilang aku hantu? Enak saja! Aku bukan hantu tahu!" ucap mahkluk itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu kau apa?" tanya sang gadis dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku adalah penjaga kuil ini!" ucap makhluk itu, "Kenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku!" ucap mahkluk itu, "Em… namamu pasti Rin, Kagame Rin" ucap Miku sambil menunjuk sang gadis. "Lalu namamu pasti Len, Kagamine Len" ucap Miku lagi sambil menunjuk sang pria.

"Ya ya, terima kasih sudah mengetahui nama kami. Tapi, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ucap Len menatap Miku kesal.

"Um, ok ok. Tadi kalian mengharapkan sesuatukan? Yaa… aku mendengarnya dan aku kabulkan permintaan kalian. Apa itu salah?" ucap Miku sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Ti-tidak sih… hanya saja…" ucap Rin menggantung, "I-ini terlalu mendadak, ya… seperti yang kau tahu, aku… belum siap" ucap Rin, "Kupikir, Len juga berpikir seperti itu" ucap Rin lalu menghadap kearah Len yang sedang menatap kearah lain.

"Um… agak sulit juga sih… ah! Bagaimana bila begini saja…" ucap Miku, "Aku akan memberikan kalian waktu selama 2 minggu untuk memikirkan permohonan kalian lagi, tapi kalian tidak akan dalam bentuk seperti ini. Bisa jadi Rin yang menjadi dewasa dan Len yang menjadi remaja. Bisa jadi Len yang jadi dewasa dan Rin remaja. Bisa jadi lagi kalian menjadi remaja dan dewasa disaat bersamaan" ucap Miku.

Keduanya diam dalam hening dan 'percaya gak percaya' menggambarkan keadaan mereka saat ini. "Itu… tidak menentu?" ucap Len, "Maksudnya… itu berubah secara acak atau bagaimana?" tanya Len lagi.

"Em… kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Mungkin secara acak. Bila kalian sudah mencapai hari terakhir, nanti salah satu dari kalian memutuskan ingin menjadi seperti apa. Mudahkan? Dan aku juga akan mengabulkan permintaan salah satu dari kalian! Dan… satu lagi, aku akan memberi kalian ini" ucap Miku memberi sebuah Kristal kecil. "Ini digunakan agar aku dapat melihat keadaan kalian dengan mudah" ucap Miku lagi. "Ya, kupikir saatnya kalian pulang. Jaa ne!" ucapnya lalu menghilang seketika. Satu jawaban yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Jadi… mau bagaimana?" tanya Len,

"Ya… tak mungkin dalam keadaan begini kita berpisah. Em, sebenarnya aku punya usul… bagaimana bila kau menginap diapartemenku saja? Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri" ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Setuju saja sih dengan usulmu" ucap Len,

"Eh? Nanti kalau orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu bagaimana?" tanya Rin lagi,

"Mereka… tidak akan mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Len sambil menatap kearah lain. Saat Rin melihat itu, tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Len, dia baru menyadari ternyata wajah Len sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" ucap Rin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Len mengulurkan tangannya pada Rin, Rin menatapnya. Lalu Len berkata, "Ayo. Kau ingin cepat pulang kerumah dan menghangatkan tubuhmu bukan?" tanyanya. Rin mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan itu.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

Aku dan Len hanya jalan dalam diam. Tak kusangka bahwa keinginanku tadi terkabul dalam sekejap. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti bila aku kembali lagi menjadi remaja. Dan sekarang aku bukannya senang malah bingung!

Len menggandeng tanganku. Kuakui, dalam bentuk tubuhnya yang dewasa itu, dia terlihat… tampan. Meskipun saat tadi dia dibentuk remajanya juga tampan, tapi tidak setampan dan se-gentle ini.

Ah! Apa yang kupikirkan! Jangan bilang bahwa aku menyukai… Len… Ah! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu! Tak mungkinkan Len menyukaiku? Aku memang tak bisa bilang aku tidak menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana Len mengenggam tanganku. Tangannya yang hangat menghangati tanganku yang dingin.

Aku juga… tidak bisa bilang bahwa aku tidak senang saat dia menggandengku seperti ini. Saat kita sampai dilampu merah, kita berhenti sesaat karena lampu lalu lintas itu menunjukkan warna hijau.

Ditengah menunggu Len berkata sesuatu padaku, "Kuperingatkan kau jangan melamun. Aku tidak tahu dimana apartemenmu itu" ucapnya. Oh ya! Aku lupa, mengapa aku jadi asyik dengan duniaku sendiri? Rin… kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Hei, kau masih disana? Atau ada Rin lain yang memasuki tubuh itu?" ucapnya, aku hanya meninjunya pelan. Dan berkata, "Tentu saja ini masih aku Len baka" ucapku pelan. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Aku tak tahu karena dinginnya salju malam ini atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

Setelah lampu menunjukkan warna merah, aku dan Len kembali berjalan. Sekarang Len membiarkan diriku yang menariknya menuju apartemen. Bisa aneh nanti kalau dia yang ada didepanku.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan sampailah aku digedung apartemenku. Aku mengajaknya masuk kedalam lift lalu menekan tombol berangka '8' karena ruanganku memang ada dilantai 8. Setelah sampai dilantai 8 aku mencari ruangan berangka '272'. Ruang 272 itu adalah ruanganku.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu aku membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam ruangan bersama Len. Ruangannya memang gelap karena aku belum menyalakan lampu. Setelah menyalakan lampu barulah seisi ruangan tersebut terlihat.

"Maaf, apartemenku tidak terlalu besar" ucapku pada Len. Len hanya mengangguk lalu berkata, "Setidaknya ini bisa dipakai untuk tidur dan sebagainya" ucapnya lalu melepas mantel yang dia pakai lalu menggantungnya.

"Aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu. Dimana kamar mandinya?" ucapnya, aku menunjukkan dimana kamar mandi, lalu berkata, "Jangan lupa! Setelah kau mandi isikan air untukku juga!" ucapku. Aku mendengar dia menjawab, "Hai, hai. Ohime-sama" ucapnya.

Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Dia memanggilku apa? Ohime-sama? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar tak menentu? Apa aku senang dengan panggilannya itu? Kuakui aku memang senang dengan panggilan itu tak tahu mengapa.

Setelah membayangkan hal yang cukup aneh, aku pergi menuju dapur untuk membuatkan coklat panas. Aku juga mendengar Len yang sedang mandi, karena sebelum kedapur aku pasti melewati kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi pancuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya, tak tahu mengapa memikirkan hal itu membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Mengapa aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Len… aku ingin dia melakukan sesuatu… sesuatu terhadapku… sesuatu yang…

KREK!

Aku bisa mendengar pintu kamar mandi bergeser, saat aku menengok kearah kamar mandi aku melihat… Len… dengan baju handukknya dan tubuhnya juga belum sepenuhnya kering. Rambut yang tadi dia kuncir, dia lepas dan basah. Air diseluruh rambutnya jatuh menuruni wajahnya yang menurutku tampan itu.

"Hah… kau punya pakaian untuk laki-laki? Tak mungkin aku memakai pakaian yang kupakai tadi" ucapnya. Ah! Ya! Kenapa aku tidak menyiapkannya dari tadi.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku sedang menyiapkan coklat panas untuk kita, jadi aku tidak memikirkan itu. Aku punya, tapi itu pakaian kakakku. Mungkin pakaian itu muat untukmu" ucapku. Aku berlari kearah kamarku lalu mengeluarkan pakaian kakakku. Dulu kakakku tinggal disini bersamaku. Karena dia sudah lulus kuliah, dan kebetulan memasuki fakultas kedokteran, dia melanjutkan pendidikannya itu di Amerika.

"Ini" ucapku memberikannya pakaian yang sudah kupilih tadi. Len mengambil pakaian itu. Aku langsung pergi kedapur lagi untuk melanjutkan membuat coklat panas. Saat aku sudah selesai membuatnya, aku meninggalkan coklat panas itu lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk aku sempa bilang, "Len! Coklat panasnya sudah jadi! Ada dimeja makan bila kau ingin meminumnya" ucapku lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

Aku melepas pakaianku satu persatu lalu masuk kedalam bathtub. Ternyata Len benar-benar menyiapkannya untukku. Tak tahu mengapa aku merasa sangat senang. Aku mengambil sabun untuk menyabuni tubuhku, aku sempat mendengar suara sesuatu yang tumpah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Setelah aku menyabuni tubuhku, aku juga membersihkan rambutku. Tepat pada saat itu aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan tetap membersihkan rambutku.

Setelah membersihkan rambutku aku menyiram rambutku dengan shower. Tepat pada saat itu ada sebuah suara, "Rin, bisakah kau ambilkan sampo itu?" ucap seseorang. Aku mengambil sampo itu lalu memberikannya pada orang yang tadi minta tolong padaku.

"Maaf baunya, bau jeruk" ucapku. Aku baru sadar akan sesuatu… siapa yang masuk kamar mandi selain aku? Saat aku menengok ternyata itu… Len. Kapan dia masuk? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakku lalu berdiri didalam bathtub.

"Ka-kapan kau masuk!?" tanyaku panik, "Ke-kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya!?" ucapku lagi, lalu dia menjawab, "Seingatku aku sudah minta izin padamu tadi, tapi kau tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dan… kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'" ucapnya. Benarkah? Apa karena keasyikan mandi aku sampai tak mendengar Len masuk?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Rin masih panik sampai-sampai berdiri dari bathtub. Dia tak menyadari busa-busa yang tadi menutupi badannya lama kelamaan turun dan sekarang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun.

Len yang melihat itu hanya dapat menyeringai dan berkata, "Hei, Rin" ucapnya lalu mendekati Rin yang masih berdiri dibathtubnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu dan memperlihatkan tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benang pun padaku em?" tanya Len.

Rin hanya membatu, saat dia tersadar dia langsung merendam dirinya lagi. Dengan wajah memerah. Dan membelakangi Len. Tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Len melepas handuk kecilnya lalu memasuki bathtub dan memeluk Rin dari belakang. "Hei, tak baik tahu membelakangi orang yang sedang bicara padamu" ucap Len langsung menaruh kepalanya dibahu kiri Rin.

Rin tersentak kaget saat ada tangan yang sedang meraba-raba tubuhnya. Tanpa Rin sadari Rin mendesah tak tahu karena tak merasa nyaman atau sebaliknya. "L-Len… a-apa yang kau la-lakukan…" ucapnya mendesah tertahan saat tangan kanan Len meraba kewanitaannya.

Len tidak menghiraukannya dan malah memasukan salah satu jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Rin, "Aku tidak mendengarmu Rin" ucap Len dengan nada bermain- main. Rin tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai semua perlakuan Len, dia ingin Len terus melanjutkan kegiatan itu.

"Kau menyukainya bukan Rin?" ucap Len, Rin hanya mengangguk sambil mendesah, "L-Len… se-sepertinya… a-aku… ada sesuatu… ung, ah! Ingin keluar…" ucap Rin sambil menggerakan kakinya tak menentu.

"Keluarkan saja, aku tak melarang…" ucap Len sambil menjepit puting Rin dan menggigit serta menjilati leher Rin. "Ung… ah… L-Len… aku… Ahhhhhhhh!" ucap Rin saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari kewanitaanya.

Len mengeluarkan jarinya dari kewanitaan Rin lalu melihat jarinya sendiri, tenyata masih ada cairan Rin yang menempel pada jarinya. Dengan segera dia menjilat jarinya sendiri untuk merasakan cairan Rin, 'manis' gumamnya dalam hati. Rin hanya bersandar pada Len meskipun itu yang pertama baginya itu cukup membuatnya lelah.

Setelah sekian detik diam dalam hening, Len berkata, "Lebih baik kau keluar dari dalam bathtub, nanti malah kedinginan dan kau sakit" ucap Len lalu keluar dari bathtub tanpa ada ganjalan apapun. Seakan yang dia lakukan tadi itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Len Kagamine…" ucap Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

* * *

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, barulah Rin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah. 'Untuk apa Len melakukan itu padaku?' ucapnya dalam hati. Dia mengambil coklat panas yang tadi dia buat lalu membawanya keruang tamu. Dilihatnya Len sedang duduk disana sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

Sebelum duduk Rin sempat berdiam diri melihat Len dari belakang, "Sampai kapan kau ada dibelakang situ?" ucap Len langsung menengok padanya. Rin hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya, lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan duduk disofa samping Len.

"Itu… tadi untuk apa?" ucap Rin masih menundukkan wajahnya. Len yang ada disampingnya menengok pada Rin lalu menatap coklat panasnya. "Em… kira-kira untuk apa?" tanya Len menatap Rin sambil menompang dagu.

Rin menengok sebentar lalu menggerakannya lagi kelain arah, "A-aku… tak ta-tahu…" ucap Rin terbata-bata. Len hanya terkikik kecil lalu bilang, "Kau tahu Rin, kau adalah gadis yang lucu" ucap Len lalu meneguk coklat panasnya.

Rin yang dibilang begitu hanya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Lalu bilang, "Tunggu… bukannya tadi kau sudah mandi sebelumku? Kenapa kau masuk kekamar mandi lagi?" ucap Rin bicaranya sudah tidak terbata-bata lagi.

"Em… aku yakin dikamar mandi kau mendengar sesuatu yang tumpah bukan? Saat aku sedang meminum coklat panasku, ada kucing yang menganggetkanku dari jendela dapur. Karena kaget, tak sengaja aku melempar gelas coklat panasku itu. Gelasnya memang kutangkap, tapi isinya tidak" ucap Len panjang lebar.

"Jadi… bisa dibilang kau ketumpahan coklat panas itu sendiri?" ucap Rin, dan Len hanya mengangguk lalu meminum coklat panasnya lagi. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka selama beberapa menit.

Tak ada satupun yang bicara sampai Rin bilang, "Hei, aku dan kaukan lebih tua diriku, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan tidak sopan begitu?" ucap Rin sambil berdiri dan mengambil gelas coklat panas Len yang sudah habis. Len hanya menggerakan kepalanya keatas lalu menyeringai dan berkata, "Sekarang aku dan kaukan lebih tua diriku, jadi aku akan tetap memanggilmu Rin. Dan… meskipun nanti aku sudah kembal lagi ketubuh remajaku, aku akan tetap memanggilmu begitu" ucap Len lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10.

"Ya… kurasa kita harus tidur sekarang" ucap Len, "Oyasumi nasai, ohime-sama" ucap Len sambil mengecup kening Rin lalu pergi. Rin hanya cengo ditempat sampai wajahnya memerah lagi.

"KAGAMINE LEN!" ucap Rin, Len yang mendengar hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kejadian yang tak terduga kemarin, dan sejak hari itu pula Rin selalu jadi bahan godaan Len. Rin sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia senang bila Len mulai menggodanya. Dan Len sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa senang menggoda Rin, dan senang melihat wajah Rin yang bersemu merah.

Dan masalah tidur, itu sebenarnya masalah yang tak terlalu dipikirkan oleh Rin. Meskipun Len tidur sekasur dengannya, setidaknya Len tidak melakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh seperti kejadian yang waktu 'itu'.

Saat Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dia merasa ada seseorang yang mendekapnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len? Len selalu melakukan hal itu tanpa sepengetahuan Rin. Apakah dia menganggap Rin sebagai guling? Ya… Rin sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu.

"Eng… Rin, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Len sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Rin hanya menatap Len dan berkata, "Seperti yang kau lihat" ucap Rin masih melihat Len. Len yang dilihat seperti itu berkata, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Rin memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi, "Kalau aku lihat-lihat, wajahmu lucu saat kau tidur" ucap Rin, "Aku punya pertanyaan" kata Rin lagi. Len melihat Rin lalu berkata, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu memelukku saat kita tidur? Em… bukan saat kita tidur sih… bahkan pada saat aku ada disampingmu dan kau tiba-tiba tertidur kau langsung memelukku" ucap Rin. Len hanya tersenyum lalu menggerakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut Rin, "Em… karena aku suka" jawab Len. "Memangnya tak boleh?" ucap Len lagi.

Rin hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil tangan Len yang ada dikepalanya lalu menaruhnya didekat wajahnya, "Aku… tak melarang. Hanya… bingung. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa aku senang bila di.." ucap Rin menggantung.

"Bila di?" tanya Len. "Bila di… disentuh olehmu" ucap Rin sambil bersemu merah. Len hanya menyeringai lalu berkata, "Ternyata kau suka dibelai, kau tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya Rinny~" ucap Len dengan nada senang, "Karena aku akan melayanimu" ucapnya lagi.

Rin yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajahnya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bilang, "Aku akan mandi duluan" ucapnya lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Len yang menatap Rin pergi langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan bilang, "Rin, kau benar-benar gadis yang unik".

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

Uh! Aku mengatakannya! Kenapa harus mengatakannya? Padahalkan kau sendiri tahu, bahwa Len itu remaja berumur 14 tahun sedangkan dirimu berumur 22 tahun. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu pada Len? Mungkin karena fisik dewasanya?

Aku tidak mau memikirkan masalah itu, meskipun masalah itu akan terus membuatku untuk memikirkannya. Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi, tak lupa mengunci pintunya. Ingatkan kejadian waktu itu? Aku tidak itu terulang lagi.

Setelah melepas semua pakaianku, aku langsung membasuh wajahku dibawah pancuran air. Entah mengapa, bila melihat bathtub membuatku memikirkan itu lagi. Kucuci rambut dan tubuhku dengan sampo dan sabun, setelah selesai semuanya aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk.

Em, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang biasa sebelum aku ditubuh remajaku. Saat aku melihat kecermin, disana bukan sosokku yang remaja berumur 14 tahun. Akan tetapi sosok Rin yang berumur 22 tahun.

"Kalau aku begini… berarti…" ucapku menggantung. Aku memakai pakaianku dengan cepat lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi kekamar. "Hah? Dia tidak ada?" ucapku.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara. Saat aku menengok disana Len dengan tubuh 14 tahunnya. "Kenapa harus kembali secepat ini sih… padahal aku masih ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu Rinny…" ucap Len sambil mengucek matanya. Aku tidak tahu karena dia masih mengantuk atau karena hal lain.

"Se-sesuatu…?" ucapku, ah! Jangan bilang sesuatu yang seperti kejadian diakamar mandi…? "Ma-maksudmu se-sesuatu seperti ya-yang dikamar ma-mandi?" ucapku. Dia terlihat tampak berpikir sambil menaruh telunjuk dipipinya, "Em, mungkin lebih" ucapnya.

"KYAAA! DASAR MESUM!" ucapku berteriak. Dia hanya menutup telinganya. Eh ya, karena sekarang dia berada ditubuh remajanya dan aku kembali lagi ketubuhku… em… aku harus membalas akan kelakuannya kemarin-kemarin.

"Hei, Len" ucapku, dia menengok lalu berkata, "Apa?" ucapnya. "Karena sekarang akulah yang lebih tua, kau harus menuruti apa kataku" ucapku. Hah! Rasakan ini tuan Kagamine!

Dia hanya menenguk ludah dan menatapku dengan keringat dingin. Haha! Aku senang bila dia ketakutan seperti itu. "Tugas pertama!" ucapku. "Tolong beli bahan belanjaan untuk natal nanti. Ini listnya" ucapku memberikan gulungan list pada Len. Dia membuka gulungan itu dan…

"What the Hell! Is this!?" ucapnya, "Aku harus membeli belanjaan sebanyak ini?" ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk. "Tugas kedua" ucapku. "Karena aku ada urusan hari ini, saat aku pulang aku ingin apartemenku sudah dalam keadaan sangat bersih" ucapku lagi.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku pembantu!?" ucapnya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan hororku dan berkata, "Aku sudah bilang, disini aku yang paling tua. Jadi yang muda harus menuruti apa kata yang tua" ucapku. Dia hanya bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk dengan kaku.

"Aku tidak akan lama kok. Dan… apartemen ini juga tidak terlalu kotor banget, jadi, kau hanya cukup membersihkan wilayah yang jarang dihampiri oleh kita. Bukan berarti yang lainnya tidak dibersihkan. Yang lain tetap dibersihkan" ucapku sambil smirk dengan lebar.

Dia hanya menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Aku tidak mau bekerja kalau tidak ada imbalannya" ucapnya. Eh? Imbalan? "Imbalan?" ucapku, dia hanya mengangguk, "Bila tidak ada imbalannya, untuk apa aku capek-capek membersihkan semua ini. Ga seru" ucapnya.

Ah… aku tidak tahu apakah ini hadiah yang tepat, tapi… aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku jadi tumbuh sebesar ini pada Len. "Aku akan memberikannya… saat aku sudah kembali ketubuh remajaku" ucapku. Dia hanya melongo, "WHAT!? Itu terlalu lama!" ucapnya.

"Hei, memangnya kau tahu kapan aku akan berubah lagi ketubuh remajaku?" ucapku. "Bisa jadi aku berubah besok" ucapku lalu memakai mantel dan mengambil tas. "Yup. Kau bersihkan ini semua ya! Jangan lupa listnya! Itterashai!" ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Karena tubuhku kemarin aku sempat tak bertemu Aoki untuk mengerjakan skripsi. Karenanya mumpung sekarang ada waktu, aku akan memanfaatkan waktu ini.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

Ya, akhirnya beginilah. Karena tubuhku yang tiba-tiba kembali keasalnya, aku harus merasakan penderitaan sebagai seorang **PEMBANTU!** Kutegaskan, **SEORANG PEMBANTU**. Padahal aku ada dimension sekarang, aku tidak mengerjakan ini. Mungkin sedang tidur-tiduran dikamar dengan tidak jelas.

Yang jelas, untungnya aku bisa melakukan ini dan itu. Setiap ada waktu luang Nero selalu mengajarkanku. Bagaimana cara membersihkan rumah dengan cepat dan efektif, lalu memasak, dan sebagainya. Benar-benar pelayang yang baik.

Lebih baik aku membersihkan apartemen ini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan mulai dari… em, mungkin kamar Rin. Aku mulai membersihkan kolong tempat tidurnya, lalu sudut-sudut kamar yang terdapat sedikit jarring laba-laba.

Apartemen ini memang tidak terlalu kotor. Mungkin, bila Rin ada waktu luang dia selalu membersihkan apartemennya. Setelah semuanya bersih, aku mengelap kaca lemari Rin. Hei… ini lemari ya? Em, mungkin aku memang sedikit iseng untuk membuka lemarinya, mumpung orangnya ga ada. (Billa : buka-buka privasi orang aja kau! , Len : biarin!)

Aku melihat banyak sekali pakaian Rin disana. Dari rok yang panjang hingga pendek, baju perlengan panjang hingga pendek, lalu celana. Dan ada 1 tumpukkan pakaian yang membuatku tertarik, pakaian dalam Rin.

Aku mengambilnya satu Celana dalam itu berwarna kuning cerah dan berenda. Ugh, masa dengan begini aku sudah terangsang sih. Aku memegang kebanggaanku sebentar. "Ini… sudah membesar" ucapku. Aku langsung menaruh pakaian dalam itu lagi lalu keluar kamar.

"Hah, pakaian dalam itu… benar-benar menyebalkan" ucapku. Lalu aku membersihkan beberapa ruangan lagi, kalau tidak cepat, aku tidak akan bisa membeli belanjaan yang Rin berikan dalam bentuk list itu.

**Time Skip!~**

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaanku itu, aku langsung keluar apartemen dan menuju supermarket. Untung supermarket dekat dari sini, jadi aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh-jauh. Setelah sampai didepan supermarket, aku langsung mengambil troli dan mulai mencari.

"Em… yang pertama dibutuhkan itu… susu" ucapku. Aku langsung ketempat dimana susu berada lalu mencari benda yang lainnya lagi. Tak lupa aku juga mencoret nama belanjaan yang sudah kutemukan.

"Hei, Len. Sedang apa kau?" ucap sebuah suara, saat aku menengok ternyata dia, "Oh, hai Rinto" ucapku. Ya, dia Rinto. Kagami Rinto, teman sekelasku.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya, "Ya, seperti yang kau liat" ucapku. Dia menengok lalu tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau sekarang sedang tinggal dimana sih? Aku suka sulit mencari alasan untuk diberikan kepada butlermu itu. Siapa namanya? Em.. Nero ya?" ucap Rinto sambil berpikir.

"Hah…" ucapku. "Aku… ingin tinggal sendiri dulu untuk sekarang-sekarang" ucapku. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Rinto" ucapku lagi. "Sebenarnya tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Cuma… kalau ada masalah sebaiknya kau cerita. Mungkin dengan itu kau bisa lebih lega sedikit" ucapnya aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Terima kasih sarannya" ucapku.

"Ah! Ya, aku harus buru-buru. Kalau kau ingin cerita hubungi aku ok!" ucapnya, "Jaa ne!" lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Apa katanya? Cerita? Em… tak mungkin bukan aku menceritakan tentang masalah ini ke Rinto. Adanya dia malah tak percaya dan mengganggapku gila.

Setelah semua belanjaan terpenuhi aku langsung kekasir dan membayar semuanya. Lalu pulang keapartemen. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore, mungkin Rin akan pulang sekitar jam 6.

Akhirnya aku sampai didalam apartemen. Menaruh semua kantong belanjaan dimeja dapur. Lalu pergi kekamar Rin lalu merubuhkan diriku sendiri diatas kasur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar lalu mulai memejamkan mata, tak terasa aku langsung terbawa alam dibawah kesadaranku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Makasih banyak Aoki! Nanti aku akan melanjutkannya lagi dirumah!" ucap Rin,

"Ung. Makasih ya. Akhir-akhir ini, sebenarnya aku agak khawatir denganmu. Kau susah sekali untuk dihubungi. Apakah semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Aoki menatap Rin khawatir.

"Ung, tak ada apa-apa kok. Kalau ada masalah aku juga pasti cerita" ucap Rin, agar tidak membuat Aoki terlalu khawatir. "Huft, baiklah. Kalau ada yang sulit kau bisa menghubungiku untuk bertanya tentang skripsi itu" ucapnya.

"Ung!" aku menjawab lalu berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, "Jaa ne!" ucap Rin sambil melambaikan tangan. Dan Aoki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah berpisah dari Aoki, Rin langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kenapa? 'Karena sekarang sudah jam 6, dan aku belum membuatkan makan malam! Len pasti belum makan' pikirnya.

Setelah sampai apartemen Rin langsung merogoh kantong mantelnya dan menemukan kunci disana. Untuk dia punya kunci cadangan, dan kunci itu selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Saat Rin memasuki aparetemen. Apartemen jadi lebih rapih dan lebih bersih. Rin menuju meja makan, dan melihat banyak kantong belanjaan disana. Dia mencari Len kesana-sini tapi tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya saat Rin memasuki kamarknya, dia melihat Len sedang tidur meringkuk.

'Lucu sekali!' ucap Rin dalam hati saat melihat wajah Len. Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi siapa yang sangka kalau dia juga memiliki wajah yang shota. Rin mengelus rambutnya perlahan dan mengelus pipinya juga, dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Len lalu berkata, "Terima kasih" lalu mengecup dahi Len, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Tanpa Rin sadari, sedari tadi Len sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai, tak tahu mengapa dia memasang pose wajah seperti itu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar, Rin segera menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Dia mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya dan menggunakan seperlunya, selebihnya dia taruh didalam lemari.

"Mau kubantu?" ucap Len dari belakang Rin. Rin hanya menggeleng, "Kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini, jadi makan malam biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Kau tunggu dimeja makan saja ok?" ucap Rin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Len memanas, dia mengangguk lalu pergi kemeja makan.

**Time skip!~**

"Ini dia makan malamnya!" ucap Rin sambil membawa piring dan mangkok yang sudah ada isinya. Dia juga menuangkan air putih kedalam gelasnya dan Len, dan menaruhnya disisi kanan piring.

"Kau membuatnya sebanyak ini? Sendirian?" ucap Len, Rin hanya mengangguk lalu bilang, "Memangnya kau lihat ada orang selain aku didapur?" ucap Rin lalu Len menggeleng. "Itadakimasu!" ucap mereka berdua lalu menyantap makanan tersebut.

Ditengah-tengah mereka makan Rin berkata, "Um… Len" ucap Rin. Len berhenti sesaat lalu menatap Rin, "Apa?" ucapnya. "Um, kalau kuhitung-hitung kita sudah melewati waktu 2 minggu itu selama 2 hari… dihitung sekarang jadi 3 sih. Aku, belum mengetahui apa-apa tentangmu" ucap Rin, "Em, bukannya apa-apa sih… cumakan kita tinggal disini selama 2 minggu, tak enak bukan kalau tidak saling mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain" ucapnya lagi.

"Em…" Len hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan mengenalmu lebih dekat terlebih dahulu" ucap Len, "Eh? Kenapa harus aku yang duluan?" ucap Rin, "Kalau kau tidak mau duluan aku tidak mau memberitahukanmu tentang diriku" ucap Len.

Rin hanya mendengus lalu menghela nafas, "Hah… baiklah. Aku Rin, Kagame Rin. Anak dari universitas Tokyo dan mengambil fakultas kesastraan bahasa" ucap Rin. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tinggal sendiri. Kakakku mengambil fakultas kedokteran dan melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika. Sedangkan kedua orang tuaku berada di Kyoto" ucap Rin. "Sudahkan?" tanya Rin.

"Em… mengapa kau mengambil fakultas kesastraan bahasa? Maksudku… bahasa apa yang kau ambil?" ucap Len, "Um, karena belajar bahasa asing itu menyenangkan" ucap Rin. "Aku juga baru bisa 8 bahasa sih…" ucap Rin.

Len hanya membulatkan matanya, "8 bahasa?" ucap Len tak percaya? 8 bahasa? Dia sendiri saja baru bisa 5 bahasa. "Bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Mandarin, Italia, Perancis, Indonesia, Spanyol, Korea…. Sebenarnya aku ingin belajar bahasa Rusia… karena hurufnya yang unik itu… tapi, masih dalam tahap" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya… jujur ku akui, kau hebat" ucap Len. Rin hanya memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda dia tak mengerti. "Aku Len, Kagamine Len. Dari—" ucap Len terpotong, "Kagamine? Apa kau adalah anak dari keluarga Kagamine yang memiliki perusahaan Kagamine corporation? Perusahaan yang terbesar diseluruh dunia?" ucap Rin. Ok Rin, kau berlebihan.

Len hanya melihat Rin dengan tatapan tak percaya, 'Dia tahu sebanyak itu tentang Kagamine corporation?' ucap Len dalam hati. "Um, tak terbesar didunia juga sih… tapi ya begitulah" ucap Len acuh tak acuh.

Rin hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu "Hehe, tak disangka. Dari kemarin aku memperlakukanmu sebagai pembantu. Tapi tak disangka juga kau bisa mengerjakan semua yang kusuruh dengan baik" ucap Rin lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Nero… pelayanku selalu mengajariku tentang ini dan itu. Ini memang bukan kemauan orang tuaku, tapi… ya hitung-hitung untuk mandiri. Daripada aku nanti hanya menjadi anak orang kaya yang besar kepala dan tak bisa ini dan itu" ucap Len lalu memakan makanannya juga.

"Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau ingin sekali kembali kemasa remajamu?" ucap Len, sukses membuat Rin berhenti dari makannya. "Em… karena masa remaja adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan" ucap Rin, "Dimasa remajaku dulu… aku tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana aku membayar uang kuliahku, lalu aku harus bekerja sebagai apa, mengolah uangku sendiri dan sebagainya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja seperti air mengalir, tanpa ada hambatan apapun" ucap Rin. "Lalu kau sendiri? Kenapa kau begitu membenci masa remajamu dan ingin sekali menjadi orang dewasa?" tanya Rin balik.

"Um, aku tidak menyukai masa remajaku karena beberapa alasan. Satu, karena aku belum cukup umur untuk menjalani Kagamine corporation. Dua, seharusnya disaat remaja seperti ini aku sudah memiliki pacar, bahkan tunangan. Tapi aku tidak. Dan yang terakhir, ketiga, aku harus mengikuti kegiatan ini dan itu yang sudah dirancang oleh orang tuaku." Ucap Len panjang lebar.

'Iya juga sih… kalau Len hanya anak biasa, tak mungkin dia akan pusing memikirkan perusahaan ayahnya itu' gumam Rin dalam hati. "Ditambah, bila aku sudah dewasa aku bisa melakukan sek—" ucap Len terpotong lalu menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Sek..?" ucap Rin bingung. 'Uh! Aku hampir kelepasan!' ucap Len dalam hati. "Um, ya, ung… maksudku… melakukan seksuatu! Ya! Melakukan seksuatu sesukaku, ahaha…" ucap Len sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Em, aneh" ucap Rin. Setelah selesai makan malam. Rin membersihkan semuanya dan merapihkannya lalu menaruhnya lagi sesuai pada tempatnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 8 malam. "Ah! Ya! Aku harus mengerjakan skripsi dari Aoki!" ucap Rin menepuk dahinya sendiri lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu dan mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya.

"Apa ang kau lakukan?" tanya Len, "Eh? Len. Kupikir kau sudah tidur. Apa aku menganggumu?" ucap Rin, Len hanya menggeleng lalu melihat kertas-kertas Rin, "Ini skripsi?" tanya Len, dan Rin hanya mengangguk. "Mau kubantu?" ucap Len.

Rin menengok padanya, "Eh? Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat skripsi ini?" tanya Rin. "Jadi kau meremehkanku? Memangnya kau tak berpikir, bila ayahku atau ibuku tidak ada, siapa yang mentanda tangani laporan skripsi itu?" ucap Len kesal.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepala Len. "Hehe, gomen. Aku lupa, kalau kau mau bantu, silahkan saja" ucap Rin. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengerjakan itu hingga esok harinya.

* * *

"Ini dia skripsinya!" ucap Rin senang saat memberikan skripsi itu pada Aoki. Aoki menerima skripsi itu lalu membukanya, "Waw, tak kusangka kau dapat mengerjakan ini semua sendirian. Shion-sensei memang aneh-aneh kalau memberikan tugas" ucap Aoki lalu memasukan skripsi itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita berikan skripsi ini secepatnya pada Shion-sensei" ucap Rin, Aoki hanya mengangguk lalu mereka mencari Shion-sensei. Setelah sampai didepan ruangnya. Rin dan Aoki meneguk ludah sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Ah-um, Rin. Lebih baik kau yang masuk…" ucap Aoki, "ah, tidak… menurutku kau lebih cocok masuk kesana" ucap Rin membalas. Shion-sensei terkenal dosen yang galak diantara dosen yang lain. Jadi para mahasiswa agak segan dengan dosen ini. Meskipun dosen ini cakep dan banyak penggemarnya.

Akhirnya Rin dan Aoki bersuit, yang kalah yang akan masuk. Setelah suit tiga kali itu selesai, Aoki menang dalam suit itu. Jadi Rinlah yang masuk. "Hei, Rin…" ucap Aoki sambil berbisik, "Em… aku merasa ada yang aneh bila Shion-sensei bertemu denganmu. Aku sih hanya memberitahumu saja, takutnya Shion-sensei… malah suka padamu.." ucap Aoki.

"E-eh! Apa-apaan sih kau ini, ga mungkinlah!" ucap Rin kaget. "Siapa yang sedang diluar ruangan saya?" ucap suara dari dalam ruangan. Rin dan Aoki hanya meneguk ludah, "Good luck!" ucap Aoki, "Aku tunggu kau disana" ucapnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin.

Rin perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan, "I-ini saya Shion-sensei" ucap Rin. Shion-sensei langsung menengok lalu melepas kacamatanya sambil tersenyum, "Ah, ternyata kau Kagame-san. Ayo duduk" ucap shion-sensei.

"Ah, iya sensei. Terima kasih" ucap Rin. Setelah dia duduk Shion-sensei berkata, "Ah, kau tidak usah memanggilku dengan formal seperti itu. Panggil aku dengan nama depanku saja, lagipula umur kita tidak beda jauh bukan?" ucap Shion-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"ah, i-iya… um, Kaito-san" ucap Rin. "Tak usah pakai embel-embel san, langsung panggil saja" ucap Kaito menambahkan. "Um… iya, Kaito" ucap rin lagi. "Nah sekarang ada apa?" ucanya lembut. 'Em, biasanya Shion-sensei tidak pernah selembut ini pada muridnya, apa yang Aoki katakan benar ya?' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Um, Rin? Ah, boleh aku panggil begitu?" ucapnya lagi dan sukses membuat lamunan Rin buyar. "Ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memberikan skripsiku dengan Aoki-san" ucap Rin lalu memberikan skripsi tadi. Kaito mengambil skripsi tersebut lalu mengangguk, "Seperti biasa pekerjaanmu mengagumkan Rin" ucapnya.

"Te-terima kasih" ucap Rin, "Ah, aku harus kembali lagi. Aoki menungguku" ucap Rin. Saat dia ingin keluar Kaito memegang tangan kanannya. Rin menengok, "Um, kapan-kapan… aku… aku bolehkan mengajakmu keluar?" ucap Kaito. Rin berusaha melepas pegangannya pada Kaito, "Um, lihat waktu dan kondisi ya" ucap Rin lalu keluar ruangan.

"Ukh, sial. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi"

* * *

"Gimana Rin?" ucap Aoki yang sedang menunggu Rin. "Ngomong-ngomong kau lama, ngapain aja sih?" ucap Aoki lagi. Rin langsung duduk disebelahnya lalu berkata, "Hah… mungkin perkiraanmu benar Aoki…" ucap Rin.

"Hah? Perkiraan apa?" tanya Aoki, "Perkiraan bahwa Shion-sensei menyukaiku" ucap Rin. "Itu sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Lihat dia, dia bersikap padamu selalu lembut dan begitu perhatian. Sedangkan pada murid lain? Mana mungkin" ucap Aoki. "Kau suka dengan Shion-sensei?" tanya Aoki lagi.

Rin menengok lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya" ucap Rin. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya, jaga diri ok?" ucap Aoki. Lalu Rin mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak Aoki".

* * *

"Tadaima" ucap Rin. "Eh? Len?" ucapnya. 'Tak biasanya Len tak menjawab biasanya dia selalu menjawab' gumam Rin dalam hati. Saat dia melihat kekamar, dia lihat Len sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Saat dia melihat ke arah jam dia kaget, "Eh? Jam 9? Pantas Len sudah tidur" ucapnya. Dia segera menuju dapur dan melihat makanan yang ada dimeja.

"Jangan-jangan… Len membuat semua ini?" ucapnya, dia segera duduk lalu menyantap makanan tersebut, "Tak terlalu buruk" ucapnya lalu menyantap makanannya lagi.

* * *

Sudah 6 hari berlalu mereka masih dengan tubuh itu. Len yang menjadi remaja dan Rin yang dewasa. Seperti awal mereka bertemu. Akhir-akhir ini mereka juga sering bicara pada Miku untuk menanyakan perubahan itu, dan Miku juga menjawab sebisa dia saja.

Pagi ini menunjukkan pukul 8. Memang, ini terlalu siang untuk bangun. Tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk 2 pasang manusia yang berbeda kelamin ini yang sedang berada dikasur mereka dengan posisi yang cukup… em, aneh.

Bagaimana bisa dibilang aneh? Mudah saja. Semalam mereka tidak tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka tidur berjauhan dan menjaga jarak. Tapi sekarang? Yang ada malah Rin berada didalam dekapan tubuh Len, dan Len juga cukup memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eng…" ucap Rin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia lihat Len sedang berada didepannya sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Rin hanya tertawa kecil lalu mencium pipi kanan Len berkali-kali. Len yang merasa ada sesuatu dipipinya membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu menengok ke arah kanan.

"Ah, ohayou Len" ucap Rin lalu mencium pipi Len lagi. "Ohayou, itu tadi untuk apa?" tanya Len, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan salam pagi, memangnya tak boleh?" ucap Rin, Len hanya terkikik lalu mencium dahi Rin. "Boleh. Apapun boleh untuk Rinny~" ucap Len bahagia. Dia baru menyadari saat menelusuri tubuh Rin.

"Kau… kembali ketubuh remajamu ya?" ucap Len. Rin baru menyadari bahwa tinggi tubuhnya sama seperti Len, meskipun Len tetap lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti.

"Eh? Iya ya… aku baru menyadarinya" ucap Rin. "Um, aku mau menagih hadiahmu itu" ucap Len. "Hah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Rin bingung. "Kau bilang sendirikan? Bahwa kau akan memberikanku imbalan atas bersih-bersih kemarin saat kau sudah kembali ketubuh remajamu?" tanya Len.

Rin meneguk ludah. Dan menatap Len khawatir lalu sempat ada sesi pengambilan dan pengeluaran nafas berkali-kali. Diraih tangan Len lalu menciumnya. "Rin?" ucap Len bingung karena kelakuan Rin.

"Len… bolehkah aku jujur tentang suatu hal?" ucap Rin menatap Len dalam-dalam. "Apa itu?" tanya Len. "A-aku… aku… men… aku mencintaimu… Len…" ucap Rin membuat Len kaget tak percaya. "Aku… aku tidak tahu apakah… kau mencintaiku juga… yang penting aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu… dan sekarang aku lega…" ucap Rin lalu menaruh tangan Len didadanya.

Rin sempat kaget saat dia merasakan sesuatu dibibirnya, saat dia melihat ternyata Len menciumnya, menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, sampai Rin menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Len.

Setelah terlewat beberapa detik Len langsung melepas bibirnya dengan bibir Rin dan mengelus pipi Rin yang halus. "Kalau aku boleh mengakui… sebenarnya… aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…" ucap Len yang membuat Rin kaget setengah mati.

"Bukan menyukai… mencintai. Aku… juga mencintaimu Rin" ucap Len sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Rin. Rin langsung memegang tangan Len yang ada dipipinya lalu bilang, "Terima kasih banyak… Len" ucap Rin sambil menangis. Siapa sangka bahwa Len ternyata mencintainya juga.

Len mengelap air mata Rin lalu mengecup mata Rin. Saat Len ingin mencium Rin lagi, "Eits, biarkan aku bicara dulu" ucap Rin. Len hanya menatap Rin kesal lalu bilang, "Kau mau bilang apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kan belum bilang hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan bukan?" tanya Rin. Benar juga, Rin memang belum memberikan hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada Len atas kerja keras Len kemarin.

"Jadi kau ingin memberikan hadiah apa?" tanya Len. Rin mendekatkan dirinya pada Len lalu bilang, "Aku… aku akan memberikan diriku sendiri sebagai hadiahnya…" ucap Rin. Len hanya melihat Rin kaget, "Be-benarkah?" tanya Len, Rin hanya mengangguk lalu menatap Len. "Lakukan aku sesukamu Len… aku milikmu sekarang" ucap Rin sambil menatap Len dengan tatapan seksi miliknya.

Len sempat kaget lalu menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Rin, "Aku tidak akan memberikan ampun padamu Rin…" ucap Len sambil menelusuri tubuh Rin secara perlahan.

"U-ung…" balas Rin. Dia merasa senang dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Len. Tapi siapa kira bahwa Len akan melakukan dengannya secepat ini? Len langsung mencium bibir Rin yang dipastikan dalam dan lama. Len menjilat bibir bawah Rin untuk masuk kedalam mulut Rin, Rin membukanya. Dengan membuka sedikit saja ciuman mereka bukan ciuman biasa lagi, melainkan ciuman yang sangat dalam.

Mulai dari lidah Len yang menelusuri semua mulut Rin, dan bertukar saliva sampai saliva tersebut mengalir hingga kedagu bahkan leher Rin. Tak hanya mencium Rin, Len juga mulai melepas kancing piyama Rin satu persatu. Setelah semua kancing terlepas Len juga melepas ciumannya dengan Rin.

Dilihatnya Rin menatap Len dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sayu, tak lupa dengan saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya dan badannya yang terekpos meskipun belum semua pakaiannya terlepas.

"U-ung… Len… kau.. hah… menyiksa… hah ku…" ucap Rin dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Eh? Selama itukah Len berdiam sampai Rin bilang begitu? Len mulai menyerang Rin lagi tapi kali ini kebagian lehernya. Len menghisap leher Rin lama-lama, tak lupa dia juga menjilat dan mengigit leher Rin.

"L-Len… em… L-Len…" ucap Rin tak tahan dengan sensasi yang luar biasa itu. Len hanya menyeringai berarti dia sudah menemukan salah satu titik sensitive Rin. Len juga sudah melepaskan piyama Rin dan beralih melepaskan pengait bra milik Rin yang berenda dan cukup menggoda. Len merasa celananya kian sempit dan kebanggan miliknya sudah memberontak ingin keluar, tapi Len tetap mempertahankan kebanggaannya itu. Menurutnya bila dia mengeluarkannya sekarang, nanti tidak akan seru.

Setelah melepas pengait bra milik Rin, Len langsung turun kebawah dan melihat dada Rin sebentar sebelum memainkannya. "Go-gomen Len… dadaku memang tak sebesar yang kau kira… ma—" ucap Rin terpotong saat Len langsung mencium bibirnya dengan sangat dalam.

Tak lupa kedua tangannya dia gerakkan untuk memainkan kedua buah dada Rin, dan tak lupa juga menarik dan menekan putting Rin lama-lama. Len melepas ciumannya dengan Rin lalu beralih ketelinganya sambil membisikkan sesuatu, "Dadamu tidak kurang dan tidak lebih Rin… semuanya sempurna…" ucap Len lalu mengigit telinga Rin.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Rin mencapai klimaksnya, "Eng.. ah… L-Len… aku… Leeeennnn~" ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len yang ada diatasnya kuat-kuat. Rin langsung terkulai lemas sambil memeluk Len. Len yang sudah tahu Rin klimaks tadi, langsung pipi Rin. "Kau sudah sampai? Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun" ucap Len. "Ha-habisnya…" ucap Rin sambil mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Em, cobaku lihat apa yang bisa kutemukan disini" ucap Len lalu melepas celana piyama Rin secara kasar. Dia juga langsung mengarahkan wajahnya kearah kewanitaan Rind an mencium celana dalam Rin yang sudah basah akibat klimaksnya tadi.

"Le-Len! A-apa yang kau la-lakukan!?" ucap Rin kaget karena celana dalamnya dilepas paksa oleh Len. "Em… kau sudah basah… ternyata kau sudah sekotor ini Rin…" ucap Len menyeringai sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Ta-tadikan! I-itu… karena… klimaksku…" ucap Rin. Dia mengejang karena tangan Len yang sedang memainkan klitorisnya. "Le-Len… apa yang ka-kau lakukan…" ucap Rin sambil menahan untuk tidak mendesah, "Aku hanya ingin melihat kok…" ucap Len. Rin mendengar suara-suara aneh dari bawah seperti suara jilatan dan suara cairan yang sedang diminum, "Ta-tadi kan… eng.. ah, k-kau bilang… bah.. bahwa kau… hanya, ah.. ingin melihat… ung… Len…" ucap Rin. Len tidak mengubris dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Dia mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Rin, dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak suara desahan yang Rin keluarkan.

"A-ah… L-len… ah, a-aku.. aku… ah! LENNNN!" ucap Rin lagi. Disaat itu juga Len merasakan cairan yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, segera dia buka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meminum cairan yang Rin keluarkan, sesekali menjilat bahkan mengigit klitoris milik Rin.

Setelah beberapa menit berurusan dengan kewanitaan Rin, Len menjauhkan mulutnya dan melihat Rin. Dia dekatkan wajahnya pada Rin lalu bilang, "Rin… kau ingin merasakannya? Rasa milikmu…" ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk lalu Len mulai mencium Rin lagi dengan sangat dalam, saling bertukar saliva dan memberikan rasa Rin pada Rin sendiri.

Len melepas ciumannya lalu bilang, "Kau siap dengan acara utamanya? Ini… akan sedikit sakit…" ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk lalu bilang, "Ka-kalau itu Len… aku yakin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Rin. Len tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Rin.

Mereka berdua mengirimkan tanda satu sama lain, tanda yang hanya mereka yang mengerti. Len sudah melepas semua pakaiannya dan sama polosnya seperti Rin. Saat Len akan memasuki kebanggaannya kedalam kewanitaan Rin, Rin sempat melihat kebanggaan Len yang cukup besar dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan.

Len langsung menghentakan miliknya, dan langsung mencium Rin untuk merendam teriakannya yang pasti sangat keras. Rin memberikan tanda pada Len dia sudah baik-baik saja. Len tetap melanjutkan sesuai kemauan Rin, dia memaju mundurkan miliknya dan Rin hanya mendesah nikmat.

Rin juga mengikuti irama yang Len berikan. Disela-sela kegiatan mereka, Rin dan Len berciuman penuh kasih sayang. Dan mereka saling melengkapi hasrat masing-masing. Setelah beberapa lama, Len bilang… "Ukh, Rin… sepertinya aku akan keluar juga…" ucap Len menahan kenikmatan. "Keluarkan saja ung… didalam ah, Len…" ucap Rin sambil memeluk Len yang ada diatasnya.

"RINNNNN!"

"LENNNNNN~"

Setelah kilimaks tadi, keduanya langsung terjatuh. Len mengesampingkan dirinya dan melihat Rin. Dipeluknya Rin dan dikecup dahinya, "Terima kasih… untuk semuanya Rin.." ucap Len. "Ung… Terima kasih juga… kau telah mencintaiku Len" ucap Rin. Dan keduanya saling berpelukan dan membiarkan alam mimpi membawa mereka.

* * *

**RIN POV** (Billa skip aja ya! Jadi mereka udah berada didalam tubuh dewasa. Billa capek ngetiknya)

* * *

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ketubuh dewasaku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Len juga sekarang berada didalam tubuh dewasanya. Mengejutkan bukan? Aku senang… ya, karena pernyataanku waktu itu sekarang aku bahagia. Ditambah Len juga sekarang pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Dan semenjak hari itu, hariku yang datang setelah hari itu menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Dimana aku tinggal berdua dengan Len dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Ya, aku tahu. Tinggal 8 hari lagi waktuku bersama Len.

Aku sering cerita pada Miku tentang ini dan dia memaklumi lalu berkata, "Haha, mungkin tuhan memang punya rencana lain untukmu dan Len" dan kalimat itu hingga sekarang masih ada dibenaku.

Kami-sama… kalau memang Len adalah jodohku, tolong jodohkan aku dengan dia dan jangan beri kau penganggu atau penghambat diantara kami. Aku selalu berdoa seperti itu bila aku sempat berdoa. Aku ingin hidup dengan Len, aku ingin menemaninya, aku ingin terus bersamanya.

"Rin, kau sudah bersiap-siap?" ucap Len memasuki kamarku. "Eh? Bersiap untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Kau… ya ampun. Hari ini ada presentasi bukan dengan Aoki dan diawasi oleh… em siapa? Shaon atau Shein atau Shion at—" ucap Len terpotong, "Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" ucapku lalu buru-buru masuk kekamar mandi dan mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku langsung berpakaian lengkap dan serapih mungkin. Saat aku melihat jam waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang 15 menit, "Eh? Presentasi kan dimulai jam 9!" ucapku lalu buru-buru keluar kamar.

Aku menghampiri Len lalu mengecup bibirnya dan pergi, "Itekimasu!" ucapku, dan Len menjawabku sambil menghantarku sampai pintu, "Itterashai. Hati-hati Rin!" ucap Len dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berlari, aku sampai dikampusku dan langsung kegedung fakultas kesastraan bahasa. Saat aku memasuki ruangan, aku lihat Aoki sudah menungguku, "Ah! Aoki ohayou!" ucapku. Dia menengok, "Kau kemana saja!? Aku sempa bingung karena tumben jam segini kau belum datang… siapa yang tak khawatir?" ucap Aoki.

"Hehe, gomen. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan jadi ya… gitu" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku. Aku melihat Shion-sensei masuk dan mulai dengan sapaan dan omong kosong. Setelah omong kosong itu selesai dia baru mengambil absen dan memanggil nama murid yang akan maju kedepan.

"Aoki Lapis dan Kagame Rin. Silahkan kedepan dan bawa presentasi kalian." Ucap Shion-sensei. Aku dan Aoki menjawab lalu maju kedepan. Aku bersyukur aku jadi yang pertama, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Len.

"Terima kasih Shion-sensei. Baiklah saya akan langsung mulai presentasi ini…"

**Time Skip!~**

"Ah! Tadi itu hebat Rin! Aku salut denganmu!" ucap Aoki, "Ah, ini kan karenamu juga" ucapku. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan, biasa aku dapat tugas membuat makan malam lagi hari ini" ucapnya, aku hanya mengangguk lalu dia pergi, "Ja nee Rin!" ucapnya lalu pergi sambil berlari.

Aku juga akan berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku, saat aku menengok, "Ah, Kaito" ucapku. Jujur aku agak risih dengan orang ini. "Ah, um Rin. Hai" ucapnya. "Ada apa?" ucapku, aku tidak mau lama-lama berurusan dengan orang ini.

"Um… aku mau mengajakmu pulang bareng… kau mau?" tanyanya, sebenarnya aku ingin menolak, Cuma… ga enak juga sih. "Um, boleh" ucapku. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu ayo!".

Aku dan Kaito hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara satupun. Tanpa kami sadari rintik-rintik salju turun dengan sangat lebat dan langsung membasahi tubuh kami. Akhirnya aku terpaksa membawa Kaito keapartemenku untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Eh? Aku baru menyadari bahwa Len tidak ada disini. Kemana dia? Aku sih bersyukur saja karena tidak Len disini. Bila Kaito melihat Len dia pasti menghujamkan beberapa pertanyaan padaku, dan aku malas menjawabnya.

Aku juga membuatkan the untuk kami berdua, sebelum itu aku melihat tulisan disebuah kertas yang tertempel dikulkas. "Aku pergi dulu keluar. Tak apa kan kau ditinggal sendiri? Cuma sebentar kok, kalau ada apa-apa kau langsung hubungi aku, ok! Sign Lenny~" begitu tulisan.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tulisan itu. Aku langsung membawa teh yang tadi aku buat dan memberikannya pada Kaito. "Terima kasih" ucapnya. 'Uh! Kami-sama! Buatlah orang ini cepat pulang kerumahnya!' ucapku dalam hati, tak tahu mengapa aku punya firasat buruk.

"Em… Rin" ucapnya lalu mendekatiku. Aku langsung mengetik sms saat tanganku ada dibelakang tanganku untuk memberitahu Len. Setelah pesan itu terkirim aku langsung memasukan handphoneku kedalam kantong belakang. Sepertinya Kaito tidak menyadari.

"Apa?" ucapku, tuh kan! Firasatku benar! Pasti ada hal buruk yang menyangkut orang ini. Dia mulai memegang tanganku lalu berkata, "Rin… sebenarnya sudah lama… aku menyukaimu" ucapnya lalu mendorongku, aku berusaha melawan tapi tidak bisa, tangannya terlalu kuat.

"Maksudmu?" ucapku, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu bilang, "Aishiteru Rin…" ucapnya, "TOLONGGGGGG!" ucapku dengan keras.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

Aku sengaja keluar apartemen hari ini untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Sebenarnya aku punya firasat tak enak meninggalkan Rin sendiri dirumah, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan tujuan Miku mengetes aku dan Rin selama 2 minggu. Tapi aku berterima kasih padanya juga karena membuatku mengenal Rin lebih dekat. Kalau bukan karenanya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rin tiap harinya.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket, aku merasakan handphoneku bordering. Saat kulihat itu pesan itu dari Rin, dan pesan itu bertuliskan, "Len, cepat pulang. Tolong" tulisnya. Eh? Tolong? Maksudnya?

Dengan segera aku berlari secepat mungkin, aku yakin Rin pasti kenapa-napa. Saat aku sampai apartemen, aku segera menuju lift dan menekan angka 8, karena ruangan Rin berada dilantai 8. Setelah sampai sana aku langsung menuju keruangan Rin dan mendobrak pintu tersebut.

"RIN!" teriakku, saat aku melihat sekeliling ternyata ada seorang pemuda bersurai biru sedang berada diatas Rin dan Rin berusaha melepaskan pegangan pemuda itu. Dengan segera aku menuju Rin dan menarik laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin keparat!?" ucapku, Rin langsung datang dan memelukku, "Kau tidak apa Rin?" tanyaku khawatir dan Rin hanya mengangguk. "Rin!? Siapa pemuda ini!?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang membentak.

"Dia adalah pacarku!" ucap Rin yang tak kalah kerasnya, "A-apa!?" ucapnya dengan nada membentak lagi, dia hampir meninju Rin dan aku langsung menghentikannya dan meninjunya balik.

"Heh!? Beraninya dengan perempuan saja! Pergilah kau dari apartemen ini manusia hina!" ucapku, orang itu langsung keluar apartemen Rin dan berlari sekencang mungkin.

Rin langsung menangis dalam pelukanku dan aku berusaha menenangkannya, "Len… aku takut…" ucapnya, aku menatapnya dalam-dalam lalu menciumnya. Hanya ciuman biasa. Aku segera melepas ciuman itu lalu menatap Rin, "Aku ada disini Rin, jangan takut ok?" ucapku dan dia hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Rin tenang, dan aku juga sudah mengunci pintu serapat mungkin. Aku segera membuatkan Rin teh hangat untuk menenangkannya lebih. "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" ucapku sambil merangkulnya.

"Tadi… orang itu mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Aku tak bisa menolak karena dia orang baik-baik. Saat diperjalan pulang tadi sempat ada badai salju, terpaksa aku membawa orang itu kesini. Dan siapa sangka ternyata dia adalah orang yang begitu…" ucap Rin sambil menangis dan merangkulku.

"Jangan melihat orang dari luar saja. Memangnya kau sudah mengenal orang itu dengan baik? Belumkan?" ucapku dan Rin hanya menggeleng. "Besok-besok jangan seperti itu lagi ya?" ucapku dan Rin hanya mengangguk senang. Waktu… tinggal 6 hari lagi…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

Sudah 6 hari berlalu dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir Rin dan Len dalam keadaan yang tak menentu itu. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama kekuil tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, dan Len juga masih dalam bentuk dewasanya.

Setelah sampai sana, Miku. Langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Ho~ Ho~ Ho~ lihat siapa yang kembali!" ucap Miku sambil tertawa ala santa. "Yup sebelum menentukan nasib kalian selanjutnya aku akan merubah kalian dalam wujud asal kalian dulu!" ucap Miku, seketika Len langsung berubah kedalam tubuh remajanya sedangkan Rin tetap.

"Nah, seperti yang aku bilang waktu itu aku akan mengabulkan permintaan salah satu dari kalian, jadi… apa permintaannya?" ucap Miku. Rin dan Len saling pandang, "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkan, jadi lebih baik itu untukmu saja" ucap Rin, Len hanya menatap tak percaya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Permohonanku tak akan mengecewakanmu" ucap Len, dan Rin hanya tersenyum membalasnya, "Aku… Aku ingin—"

* * *

Pagi itu adalah 27 desember, tepat dimana Len dan Rin berulang tahun. Tapi kita bukan membahas tentang hadiah apa yang akan Len berikan apa Rin dan hadiah apa yang Rin berikan pada Len, kita akan membahas itu nanti. Sebelumnya,

"Um…" ucap seorang gadis sambil mengucek matanya. Ah… betapa bahagianya ia karena kejadian kemarin, tapi dihari kemarin pula membuatnya sangat sedih…

* * *

**Flashback~**

"Aku… aku ingin… aku ingin Rin tetap menjadi dewasa dan ubahlah aku menjadi dewasa yang umurnya lebih tua dari Rin!" ucap Len lantang. Miku cengo dan Rin cengo. Akhirnya Miku memtuskan untuk bicara, "Um… bagaimana ya… sebenarnya bisa saja sih… Cuma… aku tak tahu kekuatanku cukup atau tidak…" ucap Miku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?" ucap Rin. Miku mengangguk lalu, "Pejamkan mata kalian berdua" ucapnya, Rin dan Len menutup mata mereka begitu pula dengan Miku. Dia menghafalkan sesuatu sambil berdoa, "Kami-sama… berikanlah kekuatan padaku untuk kedua orang ini…" ucapnya.

Dia langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah Len dan Rin dalam sekejap keluarlah semacam asap menutupi tubuh mereka. Setelah Miku selesai, dia langsung memerintahkan kedua mahkluk itu untu membuka matanya.

"Hei, bukalah mata kalian" ucap Miku, Len dan Rin membuka mata mereka secara perlahan lalu menengok. Air mata sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi oleh Rin. Dia langsung memeluk Len. "Aku… benar-benar senang! Ini semua berhasil!" ucap Rin.

"Ung, terima kasih banyak Miku…" ucap Len sambil menatap Miku, "Um! Terima kasih banyak!" ucap Rin. "Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu kalian. Menurutku kalian itu cocok, jadi tak mungkin bukan Kami-sama tidak bersikap adil dan memisahkan kalian berdua padahal kalian sudah saling mencintai?" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sering datang kesini untuk mengunjungimu!" ucap Rin riang. Miku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu lalu berkata, "Kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Miku. Len dan Rin yang mendengar itu kaget, "Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin kecewa.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya sosokku ini tidak boleh diperlihatkan oleh manusia… kemungkinan nanti aku akan berubah menjadi manusia dan berenkarnasi menjadi orang lain" ucap Miku sedih.

"Miku, Kristal ini… aku dan Rin boleh memilikinyakan?" tanya Len menunjukkan Kristal yang menjadi penghubung mereka dengan Miku. Miku hanya tersenyum lalu berkata. "Tentu kalian boleh memilikinya, ingatlah aku saat kalian melihat itu ok!" ucap Miku.

"Ya, kupikir saatnya aku untuk pergi. Len! Jaga Rin baik-baik ok!" ucap Miku, Len mengangguk, "Hal itu pasti akan kulakukan!" ucap Len. "Sampai jumpa dikehidupan lain, Len… Rin…" ucap Miku lalu menghilang menjadi butiran-butiran salju yang indah,

"Sayounara, Miku…"

**End Of Flashback~**

* * *

"Len~ kita mau kemana sih?" ucap Rink arena matanya ditutup oleh semacam kain dan Len menuntunnya. "Ssstt, nanti juga tahu kok" ucap Len masih menarik Rin, "Dan kita sampai!" ucap Len lalu membuka penutup mata Rin, oh ya. Sekarang ada tanggal 27 desember.

"I-inikan…" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk kuil yang ada didepannya. Kuil yang mempertemukan dia dan Len. Dan juga mempertemukan dia dengan Miku. "Aku ingin melakukannya disini karena aku ingin Miku melihat kita" ucap Len menatap Rin serius.

"Me-melakukan apa?" tanya Rin, Len merogoh kantong mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan dibuka olehnya. Itu sebuah cincin. "Kagame Rin. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Len menatap Rin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa mereka sadari banyak orang yang menonton mereka dan menyoraki, "Terima saja!","Jangan ditolak!" dan sebagainya. Rin menutup Mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, air matanya keluar sangat deras. Dia mengangguk dan bilang "Aku mau" ucapnya.

Dengan itu Len langsung tersenyum dan melepas cincin itu dari kotaknya dan memakaikannya di jari manis kanan Rin. Setelah memakaikannya untuk Rin, dia langsung menghapus air mata Rin dan menciumnya meskipun itu tempat umum.

Banyak yang menyoraki mereka dan memberikan tepuk tangan, "Hei lihat, pasangan itu benar-benar cocok ya, Miku! Aku ingin deh seperti mereka!" ucap seorang gadis pada temannya setelah dia menonton adegan tadi.

Teman sang gadis menatap lama pasangan blonde itu dan tersenyum hangat, "Iya, benar-benar cocok!"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Nah! Selesai juga deh! Maaf ya kalau cerita rated Maturenya agak aneh, soalnya ini cerita rated M pertama Billa! m(_ _)m

Disini siapa yang tahu seiyuu dari Rin Len? Bila tahu, kemarin Billa lihat facebook, saat ada yang ngepost bila Asami Shimoda (seiyuu RinLen) mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada RinLen! Ini dia nama videonya!

【鏡音リン・レン】 リンレン誕生日記念！下田麻美さん独占インタビュー！リンレン開発秘話も！？ 【KAGAMINE RIN&LEN】

Copypaste aja nama video diatas, nanti diyoutube juga langsung muncul kok!~

Mou ichido, Omedetou Otanjoubi Kagamine Rin and Len & Happy New Year Minna!  
Review please? ^0^/


End file.
